Shadow of the wolf
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Adriana destacaba, por sobre su esfuerzo por entrar a la Academia y su aspecto físico, por ese polerón rojo, apodándola "Caperucita Roja". Ante una petición que no podía negar, ella se tendrá que encontrar con quien siempre la siguió entre las sombras: El Lobo/ del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?", reto "Amor de verano". Número 20; Cuento de hadas.


Usando a una pareja que se creó en un Rol, el ScotChi **(Scott x Adriana)** , una pareja que dejo una marca en mi corazón **(?)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** escocés siendo bastante…erótico?

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el señor a quienes vendimos nuestra alma **(?).** Para el foro _"Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?",_ del reto _"Amor de Verano"._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Academia Aberdeen, en el año 2015, abrió sus puertas a estudiantes de escuelas públicas por medio de una beca académica. Por medio de una selección, 15 estudiantes de diferentes años obtuvieron esta oportunidad.

Un año después, de entre estos estudiantes, había una chica. No era la más sociable, ni la más hermosa, pero su esfuerzo por obtener esa beca capto la atención de maestros y compañeros.

De cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, tenía un rostro pálido comparado con las pieles bronceadas del resto de las chicas, o los cabellos pelirrojos y rubios de algunas. Pero, si se podía por un objeto partículas: ese polerón rojo, que contrastaba con el oscuro uniforme de la escuela.

La llamaban Caperucita Roja.

La ratona de la biblioteca, simpatizante de algunos de su clase, como el chico rumano que se creía vampiro y el nórdico de mirada fría y amante de las galletas de mantequilla, mantenía un bajo perfil, o trataba, dado a su artículo carmín.

Pero un día, algo cambio su rutina de ir a clases, prestar atención, sacar buenas notas y volver a casa.

La maestra la saco del salón, para hablarle de un tema importante.

−Adriana−dice, llamándola por su verdadero nombre− necesito que lleves este libro de actas a la directora−le muestra el objeto.

La mencionada estaba sorprendida, ¿ella debía llevarle algo a la cabecilla del colegio?

Por lo que se sabía de esta, apenas si se veía por los corredores, ni siquiera los maestros podían describirla bien. Parecía querer mantenerse oculta. Los rumores hablaban de que padecía de una enfermedad, sin embargo prefería estar en la escuela que fundó hace 50 años, a estar en su casa o en un hospital.

− ¿P-Por qué a mí?−pregunto.

−Ella lo ordeno−fue su única respuesta.

Suspiro, pues otra cosa que se conocía, es que no se podía negar a una orden de la anciana mujer.

Su profesora le entregó el libro, y cuando ella estaba por irse por el corredor que daba camino hacia el misterioso despacho de la directora, la mayor la detuvo.

−Están remodelando ese corredor. Perdón Adriana, tendrás que rodear la Academia−debía tener mala suerte ese día. El camino para llegar con la fundadora, ÚNICO, no podía ser transitado, y debía ir por el más peligroso.

− ¿Es muy urgente llevárselo?−pregunto insegura.

−Muy, muy urgente−asintió.

− ¿Qué hay en su interior?−quiso abrirlo, pero la profesora se lo prohibió.

−No debes saberlo, ni siquiera una docente como yo tiene el derecho de decírtelo−al ver su inquietud, sonrió maternalmente−debes aprender a controlar esa curiosidad−dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

− ¿Ninguna otra advertencia?−la mujer pareció recordar ese detalle ante la interrogante.

−No confíes en extraños−a pesar de sonar como algo que se le dice a un niño que va a jugar a la pelota sin supervisión de un adulto, lo tomaría en cuenta todo el tiempo.

Dicho eso, la ojiambar salió por la puerta que estaba más cerca; reconocería el despacho dado que estaba lo más alejado de los salones de clase, la cafetería, todo lo que tuviera relación con tener contacto humano (¿acaso era ermitaña?).

El sol oculto entre las grises nubes que predecían lluvia, al igual que la brisa fría, la obligo cerrar su polerón y usar la gorra de este.

A pesar del clima, del misterio, y que tuviera que usar el camino largo, ella plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando optimismo, tarareando una canción que ella mismo invento en ese momento.

Fue en ese descuido, que una figura se aproximó a ella.

−Hola.

Asustada, dio un saltito y dio la vuelta para encarar a la otra persona que se encontraba en ese solitario lugar.

Un pelirrojo más alto que ella, de vivaces ojos verdes, de ropa oscura que constaba de una chaqueta de cuero negra, y pantalones similares. Un aspecto rebelde, a su juicio.

−Es de mala educación no devolver un saludo−su voz otra vez la saco de la inspección de su vestimenta. Avergonzada, creyendo que esa sonrisa burlona era porque la descubrió en su proceso.

−Ehm, hola.

− ¿Eres nueva?

Alguien desconfiado hubiera buscado una forma de escaparse de ese desconocido, pero la chica, creyó que era de mala educación no responder.

−No, hace un año y medio que estoy aquí−el muchacho se apoyó en la pared− ¿tú estudias aquí?

−Claro−dijo despreocupado, sacando de entre sus bolsillos un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole otro a la joven, que declino. Bufó y rodo los ojos, usando el encendedor. Tomo una bocanada y lo soltó al otro segundo− ¿No parezco de aquí?

−En realidad…−fue interrumpida.

− ¿Es por mi aspecto de delincuente?−frunció las cejas como si estuviera enojado. Cuando vio a la chica negando tanto, pidiendo disculpas, soltó una risa−Tranquila, solo te estoy tomando el pelo. La otra suspiro, aliviada de no haberlo ofendido−Ahora que ya estas más relajada, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

−Soy Adriana−se presentó, sin ningún problema.

−Scott−respondió a la pregunta que iba a hacerle la de cabello oscuro.

−Un placer, Scott

De pronto, su "misión" de entregar el libro de actas regreso a su mente, interrumpiendo esa amena conversación. Se disculpó con el chico, diciendo que tenía que retirarse.

− ¿A dónde vas?−pregunto curioso, o eso parecía.

−Bueno…no sé si deba decírtelo.

− ¿Es que estas traficando drogas?

− ¡NO!−se puso pálida de solo pensar en ella haciendo aquello−solamente debo darle el libro de actas a la directora−se tapó la boca, luego de hablar demás.

En su intento de escape, se vio acorralada en la pared, entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Vio directo a sus ojos, creyendo notar malicia en ellos.

−Me encanta tu polerón−le susurró de tal forma, provocándole un estremecimiento, camuflando el rojo de su piel con el color de su vestimenta−te hace ver única, a pesar de ese soso uniforme−Iba a decir algo, pero el chico se separó de ella−Sabes, hay un camino más corto para llegar al despacho.

− ¿En serio?−pecando de ingenua, creyó ante lo dicho por el conocido.

−Claro−dijo como si fuera lo más obvio−si tu maestra o maestro te señalo que debías rodear la escuela, es porque te quería fuera o que los delincuentes te llevaran−eso último le hizo dudar, pero él continuo−Sígueme−empezó a caminar, mientras ella intentaba alcanzar su paso.

El pelirrojo le señalo lo que parecía ser la pared misma, pero apenas dio una patada fuerte contra esta, se abrió una puerta de madera, tan vieja como la academia misma.

−Ta da~−dijo como si hubiera hecho un truco de magia−aquí está tu atajo, princesa−la apodo.

" _Caperucita Roja"_ seguía asombrada por este descubrimiento. Giro a ver al pelirrojo, dándole las gracias junto con una sonrisa.

Luego de adentrarse en el pasillo, la mirada de Scott se dirigió al camino que la chica debió tomar, tal como la advertencia que ignoro al momento de conocerlo:

" _No confíes en extraños"._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En medio del corredor oscuro, donde no se filtraba la luz ni las lámparas del techo funcionaban, millones de dudas se plantearon en la cabeza de la curiosa chica.

Si había una puerta secreta, ¿Habría más?

¿Por qué Scott sabía exactamente dónde estaba?

¿Qué secretos ocultaba esa Academia?

Pero la más grande de todas era ¿Debía descubrirlos? Pues, hay secretos que deben permanecer secretos.

Apenas se formuló esa pregunta, se dio cuenta que ya hacía rato que entró en ese pasillo, y no había visto ninguna puerta. Prestando atención, siguió derecho el camino hasta que se presentaron otros dos más. Fue derecho. Cuatro más. Derecho, pero volvió al mismo lugar. Ahora a la derecha, recto, recto, izquierda, y así sucesivamente.

Parecía un eterno laberinto donde no había salida, y aunque una parte suya se estaba desesperando, camino y camino, esperando encontrar una salida.

Al tropezarse contra una baldosa rota, el libro de actas salió volando de sus manos a otro corredor oscuro. Se apuró en levantarse del suelo, y recoger el encuadernado.

Subiendo la vista, dio con lo que estuvo buscando durante varios minutos.

" _Directora Rose K."_

El miedo anterior fue reemplazado por una gran tranquilidad. Musito un "al fin", tocando con delicadeza.

Escucho un "Pase", de la anciana, permitiéndole la entrada.

El despacho no era como los rumores decían; era ordenado, con varios cuadros haciendo gala de sus logros en los muros de un suave color lila, al igual que una mesita que tenía un juego de té de porcelana. En la mesa se encontraban unos documentos que necesitaban firma. Había un delicioso olor a lavanda, y la luz contrastaba con la oscuridad del corredor. Una gran silla le estaba dando la espalda, ahí se encontraba la mujer.

−Buenas tardes señora Directora−saludo la de ojos dorados−vengo a dejarle el libro de Actas que pidió que yo entregará−habló formalmente.

Los segundos de silencio causaron incomodidad en la adolescente, que esperaba un "muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte" o –como dicen por ahí- un "bien, ahora vete", si es que era despectiva.

−Acércate−aquello fue-al igual que todo el día-sorpresivo.

Obediente, se aproximó hasta quedar más cerca de la mesa principal. Vio como una mano enguantada tomaba una taza de diferente diseño a las otras, sin dejar ver más allá de esta. Rozó unos lentes que podrían ser para un topo.

−Señora, que grandes lentes tiene−dice.

−Son para verte mejor, querida−su voz era rasposa y aguda.

Al devolver la tacita donde anteriormente se encontraba, vio como sus manos eran más grandes de lo que supondría de una mujer mayor.

−Señora, que grandes manos tiene−mira con ingenuidad.

−Son para tomar cosas mejor, querida−respondió.

Divagando su mirada, para encontrar otra cosa en el estudio, dio con un objeto que la congelo. No sabía qué hacer, si interrogarle o quedarse callada. Sin embargo, otro de los defectos de Adriana, junto con su ingenuidad, era la curiosidad.

−Señora, que…soga tan grande tiene−el miedo la invadió.

−Son para atarte mejor…princesa−la silla dio un giro hasta quedar frente a ella, mostrando que no era la Directora quien se encontraba ahí además de la pelinegra, sino ese pelirrojo.

Empezó a caminar dando pasos atrás, topando con la puerta para encontrar la manilla e irse corriendo aunque tuviera que estar una hora en ese laberinto.

Pero ¡sorpresa! Estaba con llave.

Esa distracción fue aprovechada por el más, alto, que la tomo de la cintura y la acorralo contra la mesa grande. En su intento por liberarse, termino por recostarla y dejar caer los papeles en el suelo.

Entretanto, mientras la chica estaba paralizada por el terror, Scott se deshacía de los guantes, lanzándolos por cualquier parte.

− ¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?−pregunto temblando.

−Lo que yo quiera−la tomo por detrás de la nuca, acercándola a su cara−Quiero decirte algo; rubias hay muchas, bronceadas igual, y morochas también. Pero−susurro en su oído−chicas de "capa roja" solo hay una−sin entender a donde quería llegar, y sin poder hacer nada, los labios del chico pasaron por su cuello desnudo, rozándolo−Captaste mi atención, princesa−dice llevando su rostro frente a frente−y te quiero solo para mí.

Sus bocas se unieron por iniciativa del ojiverde.

La ojiambar, puso resistencia, no permitiría que abusaran de ella.

No contó con la experiencia del otro, quien le mordió en el labio. Aprovecho cuando abrió la boca, para explorar su interior, tomando en cuenta, que el sabor de sus labios y demás era a fresas y moras; Adriana supo que la extraña sensación era de la nicotina del cigarrillo que fumó antes.

El conocimiento de Scott ganaba en otra cosa a la joven, y era que sabía besar MUY bien.

Esta vez, el besó fue de parte de ambos, Adriana desconociendo por qué deseaba seguir con esa batalla entre sus bocas.

Hubieran llegado más allá, por el mando del pelirrojo, sino fuera porque el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta que los saco de ese momento entre ambos.

La muchacha de polerón carmín, logró alejar al muchacho, al igual que del escritorio donde fue acorralada.

Este no parecía tener problema con eso, es más, se arregló la vestimenta y el pelo, y con un gesto suyo le señalo que hiciera lo mismo.

El sonido era insistente cuando no consiguió respuesta. Scott abrió con una llave, que saco de su bolsillo del pantalón, la entrada.

−¿Scott?−inquirió la persona, quien, parecía conocer al susodicho−¿Qué haces aquí?

−Paseando−dijo con ese tono despreocupado, pero a la vez mirando en menos al que estaba afuera.

−Tsk, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo−empujó con el hombro al de ropas oscuras, entrando. Adriana lo reconoció apenas entró, y él cuando sus miradas se cruzaron−A-Adriana−al verla a ella, se ruborizo y boqueó sorprendido− ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

−L-La maestra me dijo que debía entregarle el libro de actas a la directora, fue una orden de la señora−miró al suelo donde debería estar el mencionado objeto, no obstante lo reconoció sobre la mesa, pulcramente ordenada.

¿Qué ocurría?

Volviendo con el sujeto que entró al estudio, se trataba de su compañero y mejor amigo, Arthur Kirkland. Él la recibió cuando entró a la Academia, como Presidente del cuerpo estudiantil. Se volvieron amigos al ver cosas en común como que eran ratones de biblioteca.

En esa situación, Arthur la salvo de ese posible "abuso".

−Entiendo−dijo, volviendo a su color de piel normal, y mirando de reojo al mayor−No le hiciste nada, ¿o sí?−inquirió con desconfianza.

−Claro que no−nadie lograba sacarle esa sonrisa tan llena de egocentrismo y superioridad− ¿Quién crees que soy?

−El bastardo de mi hermano−escupió.

− ¡¿Es tu hermano?!−"Caperucita Roja" se metió en la conversación al descubrir ese detalle. Arthur apretó los dientes, al ver que descubrió el detalle que menos quería que supiera.

−Sí, lo somos−respondió, cruzándose de brazos−no lo has visto en mi casa porque aparece cuando se le da la gana, sin responsabilidades−eso aclaraba porque jamás lo vio al visitar la familia de su amigo−eres un vago.

Antes de que la conversación pasara a ser una discusión muy fea, con golpes y demás, otra puerta-de la que nunca se enteró-se abrió, pero cerca de unos libreros. De esta salió una mujer anciana, de cabellos rubios muy claros y ojos verdes, de un rostro amigable y maternal. Su vestimenta era elegante, británicamente hablando. Muy bella para ser una anciana.

−Hola Arthur, hola Scott−el saludo del menor fue más formal, hablando desde una perspectiva de Presidente estudiantil a Directora de la Academia. En cambio, el segundo tuvo fue más ligero, diciéndole un simple "hola anciana", recibiendo un codazo de su hermano. La mujer soltó una risita ante esa escena de hermanos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la única fémina además de ella misma−Hola~, tú debes ser Adriana.

−S-Sí, señora−afirmo, afectada por esos sucesos tan repentinos y rápidos.

−Tranquila, no te voy a morder−bromeó, aunque trayendo a la mente de la joven recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Rio suavemente para ocultar sus nervios− ¿trajiste lo que se te pidió?

−Sí, señora−tomo el libro de Actas, entregándosela a la anciana.

Le echo una ojeada sin que la más joven pudiera ver, sonriendo con satisfacción al terminar.

−Bien, bien, parece que todo está en orden−dejo el libro sobre su escritorio. Miró a Adriana−Lograste cumplir con lo mandado, te felicito~ Ahora, Arthur−este despertó de una ensoñación en la que él mismo se metió−lleva a esta jovencita a su salón, la llegada hasta aquí debió parecerle eterna~

Con un gesto tímido, se despidió de la Directora, que respondió sin problemas, con moviendo sus mano como despedida.

Por el rostro del inglés se veía la felicidad de poder acompañar a su amiga, oculto ante el profesionalismo de su cargo.

"Caperucita Roja" estaba cada vez más confundida; el corredor que podría asemejar a un bosque oscuro en una noche de tormenta, en ese instante era uno cualquiera, con ventanas, sin baldosas rotas, limpio e iluminado.

−Por cierto, Arthur− se dirigió a su acompañante− ¿Por qué tu hermano se dirige de esa forma a la Directora?

−Porque, bueno−suspira−la Directora es nuestra abuela. Pero ese tonto no entiende que debemos mantener separados la familia de la escuela, en cuanto a formalidades.

−…Oh…−eso respondía porque tiene una copia de la llave, supiera si había otra entrada o entrado por la ventana, y que se diera ciertos lujos de escaparse.

Pero las interrogantes aparecían ¿Y todo el desastre que dejó cuando la dejo contra la mesa?, ¿Cómo pudo cerrar la puerta si estaba sentado, muy lejos de la cerradura?

Saco como conclusión que Scott era una caja de sorpresas, mientras el sabor de la asquerosa nicotina, repentinamente le parecía delicioso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos quedaron en el despacho, solos; Rose releyendo el libro que trajo la de vestimenta roja, mientras el escocés jugaba con otra silla, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer hacia atrás.

−Se ve que es una jovencita adorable−dijo, rompiendo con el silencio.

−Lo sé.

−Entonces, si mi poder de "abuela" no me falla, diría que…−el chico entrecerró la mirada, sin rastros de la sonrisa que mostró a la ingenua muchacha y al "conejo"−Vamos Scott, tanto tiempo usando esa forma, y ya te crees un lobo, marcando tu territorio.

−Aprendo con la práctica.

−Un gran mago, no lo dudaré, pero que además seas un animago que toma la forma lobuna para seguir a una chica que es amiga de tu hermano menor, yo lo consideraría acoso−esta vez, se notaba preocupada.

−Por si no lo notaste, el conejo le puso los ojos encima, es obvio que está enamorado−dijo eso, molesto.

−Estas celoso porque comparten más tiempo, juntos.

− ¡Que no!−insistió. Su abuela suspiro, pero recupero su sonrisa.

− ¿Qué sentiste al besarla?−el pelirrojo por poco se cae de espaldas con la silla, de no ser por sus reflejos−¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no escucho lo que pasa en mi despacho aun estando en el baño, dándote el tiempo que me pediste?

−Anciana astuta−murmuro, y ella dijo un "gracias"−yo solo la sigo por su potencial, no por nada le diste esa beca−argumentó.

−No sé a qué te refieres−negó, pero que el esbozo de las comisuras en su cara siguiera presente decía lo contrario.

−Sutilmente reclutar a más de "nosotros"−dijo.

−Scott, no solo a ellos, sino a otros jóvenes bastante inteligentes que también lucharon por entrar a esta Academia.

−Así pasa desapercibido−la mujer asintió−lo mantengo: anciana astuta.

−Pero aun no me respondes−insistió con esa vena de vieja chismosa que corría por las venas de todas, o gran parte, de las mujeres.

Respiro hondo para conseguir paciencia.

−Dulce−corto y preciso. Mucho antes de que su abuela siguiera pidiendo por más, se dirigió a la ventana-gracias a Merlín que el estudio de ella estuviera en el primer piso-.

La anciana bufó, y pensó "Lo que te espera, Adriana". Se concentró en leer el libro de Actas, donde tenía la información de los jóvenes que desconocían de su linaje fantástico.

Afuera, Scott paseaba pasando su mano por la pared pintada de negro, donde pudo camuflarse al seguir a la joven "Caperucita".

En su mente volvió la pregunta que le hizo su abuela, pues ni siquiera él estaba satisfecho con su propia respuesta, y pensó como responderse.

−Dulce, suave, pero principalmente−se relamió los labios, recordando el sabor de la boca ajena−adictivos−sus ojos verdes se transformaron a una mirada lobuna de ojos amarillentos, con el tinte verdoso de su parte humana.

Así daba inicio a una rutina entre ambos, donde él perseguiría a "Caperucita Roja", separarla de los brazos de ese entrometido "leñador", hasta lograr que ella se rindiera ante el "Lobo", y hacerla por completo **suya.**

Aun si iba en contra de la historia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me quedo raro, pero la idea era modernizar la historia de la "Caperucita Roja", una que he tenido desde hace tiempo pero no supe cómo hacerlo, hasta la llegada de una amiga que me re-sugirió la historia, y ¡Puff! Ahí renació.

Esta más que claro quiénes son Caperucita Roja y el Lobo, mientras Arthur es el leñador y la abuela Kirkland es…la abuela XD

Me gustaría saber si les gusto, ponerlo en favoritos, comentar o seguir. También échenle una ojeada a mis otros fics ^-^

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
